Street Fighter V
Street Fighter V (ス ト リ ー ト フ ァ イ タ ー, V Sutorīto Faitā Faibu) - to szósta główna część serii Street Fighter. Gra została wydana wyłącznie na PlayStation 4 i PC, na których dostępny jest multiplayer na wielu platformach. Yoshinori Ono potwierdził, że nie będzie wydania zręcznościowego, ponieważ Capcom dąży do dźwigu i jednorazowych gier w branży zręcznościowej. Premiera gry odbyła się 16 lutego 2016 r. Rozgrywka Ogólna rozgrywka została skopiowana od Street Fighter IV: animacje ataku wydają się wolniejsze, a grafika postaci i modele są przeprojektowane, aby były bardziej realistyczne. Wskaźniki Revenge Gauges i Super Arts były pierwowzorami pokazanymi podczas Capcom Cup. Ten pierwszy został odnowiony, a Super Art został przerobiony w formie krytycznego ataku. Obecne funkcje pokazane na miejscu E3 są bliższe stylowi serii Street Fighter Alpha. EX Special powraca z najnowszych gier wraz z miernikiem Break Guard, takim jak ten widoczny w grach Alpha. Nowe funkcje obejmują V-Gauge, oddzielny miernik używany do ataków, takich jak V-Skill, V-Trigger i V-Reversal, które są unikalne dla każdej postaci. Kolejnym nowym dodatkiem do serii jest obecność zniszczalnych ścian i innych podobnie interaktywnych elementów, takich jak autobus, w który można wbić postacie w tętniącej życiem bocznej ulicy lub uderzyć w ścianę toalety w Union Station. W przeciwieństwie do Street Fighter IV rozszerzenia i zmiany rozgrywki nie będą pojawiać się w nowych odsłonach, ale raczej będą stopniowo dodawane do gry w dłuższej perspektywie. Gracze mają możliwość płacenia za nowe postacie, które są dodawane w grze Fight Money. Ponadto nie będzie DLC na płycie. Filmowy tryb fabularny został wydany jako bezpłatny dodatek do gry w czerwcu 2016 roku. Gra zawiera treści dla jednego gracza, skoncentrowane na postaciach, które koncentrują się na tle postaci. Tryb ten uwydatnia lukę między Street Fighter III a IV. Wykończenie zawartości dla jednego gracza zapewni graczom walkę o pieniądze. 10 czerwca 2016 r. Tytuł filmowej opowieści nazywa się: A Shadow Falls, który przedstawia ostateczną bitwę między złą organizacją Shadaloo, a światowymi bohaterskimi wojownikami, którzy powstają przeciwko nią. Siedem „Czarnych Księżyców” rozmieszczonych jest przez Shadaloo, zapewniają M. Bison'owi niewyobrażalną moc i otaczając Ziemię w całkowitej ciemności. Widząc tajemnicze księżyce na niebie, Ryu, Ken i Chun-Li wyruszają w epicką podróż dookoła świata, aby odzyskać fragmenty, które są kluczowe dla powstrzymania „Czarnych Księżyców”, zanim będzie za późno. Po drodze spotykają resztę Wojowników z całego świata, który każdy ma na myśli swoje własne plany i motywacje. Niedługo rozpocznie się ostateczna bitwa między dobrem a złem. Od aktualizacji Arcade Edition system ruchu V-Trigger będzie miał podobne podobieństwo do zmieniania różnych ruchów V-Trigger, jak wybór różnych Super Combos w serii Street Fighter III i wybór różnych Ultra Combos w serii Street Fighter IV. Jednak wybór V-Trigger ma pewne podobieństwa w posiadaniu wyłącznych ruchów i właściwości obrażeń dla niektórych ruchów V-Trigger jako ISM z Street Fighter Alpha 3. Postacie W tej chwili w grze znalazło się 39 wojowników, z których osiem to klasyczne postacie, cztery poprzednie postacie, które nie były obecne w grze wideo Ultra Street Fighter IV oraz cztery nowe postacie. Reszta postaci z serii ma zostać w przyszłości dodana. Główne postacie Nowe postacie Postacie - Sezon 1 Postacie - Sezon 2 Postacie - Sezon 3 Postacie - Sezon 4 Areny * Air Force Base * Apprentice Alley * Bustling Side Street * City in Chaos * English Manor * Flamenco Tavern * Forgotten Waterfall * High Roller Casino * Hillside Plaza * Honda Sento * Kanzuki Beach * Kanzuki Estate * Kasugano Residence * King's Court * Lair of the Four Kings * Metro City Bay Area * Shadaloo Base * Ring of Destiny * Ring of Pride * Ring of Power * Ring of Justice * Skies of Honor * Sun Chase Moon * Suzaku Castle * Temple of Ascension * Temple Hideout * The Grid * Underground Arena * Union Station Rozwój Galeria ''Street Fighter V/Oficjalne Arty'' '' ryu-sf5-artwork-wide.jpg|Ryu chunli-sf5-artwork-wide.jpg|Chun-Li bison-sf5-artwork-wide.jpg|M. Bison cammy-sf5-artwork.jpg|Cammy ken-sf5-artwork.jpg|Ken charlie-nash-sf5-artwork-wide.jpg|Nash necalli-sf5-artwork.jpg|Necalli birdie-sf5-artwork.jpg|Birdie vega-sf5-artwork.jpg|Vega rmika-sf5-artwork.jpg|R.Mika karin-sf5-artwork.jpg|Karin rashid-sf5-artwork.jpg|Rashid zangief-sf5-artwork.jpg|Zangief laura-sf5-artwork.jpg|Laura dhalsim-sf5-artwork.jpg|Dhalsim fang-sfv-artwork.jpg|F.A.N.G alex-sfv-background.jpg|Alex Guile_Street_Fighter_V.jpg|Guile ibuki-sfv-artwork.jpg|Ibuki balrog-sfv-artwork.jpg|Balrog juri-sfv-artwork.jpg|Juri urien-sfv-artwork.jpg|Urien akuma-sfv-character-artwork.jpg|Akuma kolin-sfv-art.jpg|Kolin ed-sfv-character-render.jpg|Ed abigail-sfv-render-artwork.jpg|Abigail menat-sfv-official-artwork.jpg|Menat zeku-sfv-official-artwork.jpg|Zeku sakura-sfv-arcade-edition-artwork.jpg|Sakura blanka-sfv-artwork.jpg|Blanka falke-sfv-arcade-edition-character-art.jpg|Falke cody-travers-streetfighterv-official-artwork.jpg|Cody g-streetfighterv-arcade-edition-artwork.png|G sagat-streetfighterv-arcade-edition-artwork.png|Sagat kage-sfv-artwork.jpg|Kage ehonda-sfv-arcade-edition.jpg|E. Honda lucia-sfv-arcade-edition.jpg|Lucia poison-sfv-arcade-edition.jpg|Poison gill-sfv-champion-edition-artwork.jpg|Gill seth-streetfighterv-ce-artwork.jpg|Seth '' '' sf5-ps4-exclusive-tentative-box-art.jpg|Okładka gry sfv-hot-package-artwork.jpg|Okładka gry sfv-korea-special-edition-artwork-by-shinkiro.png|Specjalna edycja gry ryu-vs-akuma-sfa2-remake-by-long-vo.jpg|Remake Artworku z Street Fighter Alpha 2 Streetfighterv-arcade-edition-key-artwork-by-bengus.jpg|Artwork streetfighterv-special-edition-poster-art-by-bengus-clean.jpg|Artwork SFV-Yusuke_Murata.jpg|Artwork Sfv_08wide.jpg|Artwork sfvae-menat-poster-by-bengus.png|Artwork sfv-arcade-edition-bengus-art-2018.png|Artwork Bengus_(Poison_SFV_-_Defeat_the_new_challenger).jpg|Artwork sfv-type-arcade-artwork-by-shinkiro.jpg|Artwork Sfv-concept-poster-ryu-necalli-chunli-nash-ken.jpg|Artwork Sfv_06wide.jpg|Artwork sfv-official-artwork-launch-roster.jpg|Artwork z podstawowymi postaciami sfv-ryu-and-ken-sfv-brotherhood-of-fury-by-artgerm.jpg|Artwork Ryu i Ken Ingrid-Oro-Birdie.jpg|Specjalny Artwork 390LRvl.png|Pierwszy wygląd głównego menu Tq8zge0.png|Druga wersja głównego menu SNeURS2.jpg|Obecny wygląd głównego menu streetfighterv-character-selection-screen-menat.jpg|Panel wyboru postaci sfvae-gameplay-1-bmp-jpgcopy.jpg|Ryu vs. Ken sfvae-gameplay-3-bmp-jpgcopy.jpg|Chun-Li vs. Cammy sfvae-gameplay-5-bmp-jpgcopy.jpg|M. Bison vs. Cammy '' Kategoria:Street Fighter (seria) Kategoria:Street Fighter V Kategoria:Gry